what Just Happened
by KendallsWifey112
Summary: 8 people meet at a boarding school for the gifted but there is something deeper to them and the school


Maddy Hale/Carlos Garcia (MaddyB3)

Charlotte Williams/ Logan Mitchell (XxMissJulietxX)

Natalie Rose Sawyer/Kendall Knight (My OC)

Rylee Charlotte Mason/James Diamond (Sleeping Beauty)

~!~Natalie~!~

My bare feet bounced on the dashboard to a country song it was a catchy tune I was in an old Ford F150 Truck it was hot out and you could see the light bouncing off of the droplets of sweat that had formed on my legs. My white rimmed sunglasses sat on my nose my blue eyes from behind them danced from the car that sat in front of the truck to the gas station door a young man that I didn't know walked out he wore a pair of dark aviators and boarding shorts he inadvertently looked at me and gave me a small nod I smiled back he was caring three blue Gatorades and a protein bar of some sorts he was trying to balance all four items and fumbling to get into his red Pontiac I watched as he successfully entered the vehicle, a minute later I heard his engine roar to life and he drove off. My eyes turned back to the door and noticed the person I was waiting for my twin brother Nathan, he was smiling caring my sprite and my candy bar in his hands he swooped his head from left to right moving his long dirty blonde hair out of his face he moved his sunglasses from his head to his nose and he approached the car. He entered the car and smiled at me and then black…

I was awakening by the sound of my alarm my eyes flew open and looked at the time my alarm read 6:45 am. I sighed and turned off my alarm and looked and faced my friend sleeping in the bed across the room from me. Rylee could sleep through anything and everything; I looked around the room, she has been my best friend for 5 years. I looked around at my dreary existence the room I was in was plain of sorts, light blue walls two desks build into the wall, two small closets, two small twin beds comforted with white sheets and blue comforters and a bathroom. A crack of thunder made me jump out the only window in the room I could see dark clouds hanging in the sky. A knock came on the door and my other friend, Maddy, came in, a newer friend of 3 years she was happy. She was wearing jeans with a bright green top that said, "Your Boyfriend Thinks I'm Hot" in black glitter and a bright green Chicago Cubs, slightly turned, hat and her dark brown hair came out from under the hat. The shirt and hat brought out her beautiful dark green eyes. "We got new people!" she said doing a small bounce. "Okay we get new people every Wednesday hello?" I said with a bit of aggravation in my voice. "So? Its five boys." She said. "Really?" I asked. She nodded biting her bottom lip a small bit.

I guess I should explain what is going on my three friends and I attend a boarding school for the criminally gifted. I was there because I had a small breaking and entering and theft problem (I was caught because the family came home early), okay not SMALL but still, Maddy was there because her and our friend Lottie, Charlotte, had a car stealing problem(they got caught at a chop shop raid) and Rylee was there because she was an amazing con-woman she can get anything (she took 5,000 dollars from a guy and the guy was a cop) I have been there for 3 years but I knew Rylee before we came here we met during a 'job'. And instantly became friends. All three of us are 16 and doing our "time" quietly and unseen. We had to be here it was this or jail time or for Maddy the foster system since her dad was running the chop shop. So, naturally, we chose to come here and do our time and at 18 we can leave. Our school is called, Los Angeles School for the Criminally Gifted or LASCG. They teach us to 'embrace' our talents to do good like instead of breaking and entering for crime to be a cop or instead of stealing cars, work on cars or be a teacher. It was weird it was basically trying to 'rehabilitate' us to be active members of society.

I got out of bed and placed my feet on the cold linoleum and walked to my small closet and laced a sweatshirt over my head. This was an odd school it was like a large abandoned college that looked like a prison it was an old stone structure out in the middle of nowhere with several buildings but you had to go through guards to get in and out of it. We were allowed to come and go as we please depending on how we were our families could come see us but we couldn't go home on the summer or breaks like most kids did we had to stay. We had sports and a beach about 2 miles up the road and they take us to all the time we got to wear our own clothes and have our own hair products (again, depending on your crime) it was horrible being away from my twin but I had my little sister, Kaila, at LASCG with me, she was with me when I got caught. She was 15 and was worse than me she had to stay in the lock down area, very restricted; two days into being here she flipped and beat a kid up. I thought about my twin, he came to see me all the time but never stayed long I think in a way he was ashamed of what I did. Our mom is in prison for life for breaking and entering with murder so I think that he really hates what I did and how I am. My dad refuses to see me and my stepmom, well, she's a whole other story.

I turned to Rylee, "Ry, you need to get up. Ry!" I said getting really close to her ear and yelling. She jumped up and placed her fist out like she was going to hit me. I stood there watching her my arms crossed over my chest and gave her a look. Her curly Carmel hair fell in front of her green eye she blew it out of her face and it fell to her back. "Morning sunshine." I said. I turned to my alarm it red 7:03 am, "Nat, you REALLY got to stop waking me up like that." She said. "Pssh. No it's really funny" I said. Maddy stood in the doorway laughing. Just then Mr. Corieolis (Cory-olis) passed by and saw us. "Moring Mr. C." we said all in unison. "Girls." He said nodding and walked past the five boys passing with. I caught sight of a shaggy dirty blonde haired boy he was about 6'2 he turned and saw me. Those eyes, "Nathan?" I asked. He winked and entered the room. I jumped into his arms and hugged him, "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked still embracing him. "I got caught." He said. "Caught doing what?" I asked confused. "Theft." He said and winked and kissing the top of my forehead. "Who is this?" Maddy asked. "This is my twin brother Nathan Robert Sawyer." I said stepping back for a second. "Damn hello." Maddy said shaking his hand and smiling at him. "I have to go Nat. I'll catch up with you." He said and exited the room. Miss Newmann stepped into the room, "Sawyer, Hale, Mason where's Williams I need to speak to the four of you." She said. Miss Newman was our warden/principal whatever you want to call her, "I'll go get her Ma'am." Maddy said and exited the room. We followed Miss Newmann to her office and entered we sat quietly waiting for everyone else, Miss Newmann was an older skinnier woman she had a long face with brown eyes and greying brown hair that she had pulled into a tight military style bun. She was wearing a black pinstriped suit with a light pink undershirt and black heels and tan tights. Maddy and Lottie entered the office and joined us. She looked up from what she was doing, "Hello girls." She said giving us a sweet smile, "Hello Ma'am" we said all together. "Now girls I got a job for you, seeing as you are my four best students here at LASCG." She said intertwining her fingers all together and placing them on her desk. We sat quietly, "I want you to show the four new boys around and if you and them are good for the rest of the year I will consider, consider, releasing your sentence and sending you guys home." She said. I turned to the girls they all smiled and so did I. "Are you serious?" Lottie asked. She smiled and nodded. She had four folders in front of her. "Sawyer you will be in charge of Mr. Kendall Knight. Sentence; theft." She said and handed me a folder. I opened it a mug shot of a guy with blonde hair and a cut lip and back eye. "Hale you are in charge of Mr. Carlos Garcia. Sentence; theft." She said and handed Maddy a folder. I looked over a young Mexican smiling with a large gash on his head. "Williams you will be in charge of Mr. Logan Mitchell sentence; theft." She said handing Lottie a folder. I looked a young boy with a beautiful smile and a swollen lip. "And last but not least, Mason you are in charge of Mr. James Diamond sentence; theft." She said. I looked the boy had long brown hair and was smiling even with a black eye.

"Um, Ma'am can I ask you a question." I asked speaking up and looking up from Kendall's profile. "Go ahead." She said. "Why do they look all beat up?" I asked. "Cops." She said shaking her head and turning back to her work. We all got up, "Oh wait." She said looking up. We turned around, "They will be next door to Mason and Sawyer in those two rooms." She said and we nodded and exited the office. We walked back in silence reading the profiles. I read Kendall's and looked at his picture, we entered our hall, it just consisted of four doors two ours and two theirs. I walked up to their door and knocked, a mexican boy answered I took it as he was Carlos. "Er, um, hi. Is…Kendall Knight here?" I asked looking down to make sure I was getting the name right. "Oh yeah, hold on." He said and smiled. I stood in the door way I saw Kendall walk out of the bathroom he was nursing his wounds. "Hi, Kendall?" I asked. He looked up, "I'm Natalie Sawyer I've been assigned to show you around." I said he was taping up his hand he had a large cut on it. "Ouch, here let me help you." I said I entered the room and sat him on the bed and took hydrogen peroxide and cleaned it off and taped it up. "How did you know to do that?" he asked speaking for the first time. "I'm here for breaking and entering I got cuts like this when my tools would slip." I said putting one last bit of tape on and standing up. He looked at me I smiled. He was tall about 6'0 with blonde hair and green eyes and a pretty smile. "Look we don't need to do anything now you probably want to sleep I can come back tomorrow. I got class until two but I'm good after that." I said. "Oh, no, I can go now. I need to get out." He said. "Okay." I said bending down and picking up the folder that I left on the floor and we headed out the door.


End file.
